Hide and Seek
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Reid loses Henry during a game of hide and seek and needs help finding the boy.


AN: Alright! So my friend Nebula is having a hard time right now and requested a Morgan/Reid friendship piece. And I don't know how I came up with this little bit of fun, but I did! Since everyone had a hard day it should bring at least a smile to someone's face I hope! Not much else besides sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the plotline!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Morgan smiled at the sexy blonde in front of him. She twirled her hair around her finger as he unclipped his cell phone from his jeans. He frowned at the picture of Reid that flashed across the display.

"Excuse me, sexy. I have to take this." He ignored her pout as he flipped it open and made his way out of the bar. "What's up Pretty Boy?"

"I need help." Morgan was silent for a moment, his head spinning at all the possibilities.

"This isn't a trick is it? This is part of your...?"

"No this is not a prank!" Morgan could imagine Reid flapping his arm nervously. "It's Henry! We were playing hide and seek but I can't find him!" Morgan started laughing.

"That's a good one..."

"I'm not kidding!" Morgan sobered.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You LOST Henry?"

"Uh huh." Morgan whistled.

"Dave and JJ are going to kill you."

"I know! That's why I need your help! We have to find him before they come to get him!"

"But I'm..."

"On a date! But this is your best friend's life on the line here! I currently have a 2 percent chance that Dave won't kill me because JJ's senses will kick in."

"You lost her son."

"I know! My statistical information may be a little bit off..."

"A little bit?"

"...but the point is I have a greater chance of surviving if you come help me find him!" Morgan sighed.

"But..."

"Derek Morgan do not make me call Mom." Morgan let out an irritated grunt. Of course his mom took to his best friend when they went to Chicago for Christmas and Fran Morgan had adopted Reid and demanded he call her mom.

"Fine. I'll be there in twenty."

"Make it ten" Reid said before he hung up. Morgan looked at his phone in annoyance.

"You SO owe me man." Morgan debated going inside and telling the woman- was it Megan?- that he was leaving for a few minutes, but really she wouldn't even miss him. Morgan took off at a sprint for his car, unlocking it as he approached. "Henry really better be lost or God help me I'm going to ring his scrawny little genius neck."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Morgan lifted his hand, ready to rap on the door when said door flung open and a disheveled Spencer Reid stood before him.

"What happened to you?"

"Henry!" Reid said, his hands flailing around nervously. "I can't find him!"

"Why don't you start with what happened?"

"JJ needed someone to watch Henry while the girls went out and Dave went hunting at his cabin so I volunteered. JJ brought him over and we were reading our books..."

"You weren't reading to him?"

"No, I was reading War and Peace for the fifth time and Henry was flipping through a picture book." Morgan shook his head as Reid continued with his story. "Then Henry got bored, so I offered to put on an educational movie, which he denied and then he wanted to play hide and go seek, against my better judgment I agreed..."

"And you can't find him." Reid nodded at Morgan.

"Right. I lost him." Morgan whistled.

"Pretty boy, just be glad I'm here to help you. Now, where have you already looked?" Reid flapped his arms once again.

"Everywhere! I've looked everywhere Morgan! I can't find my godson!"

"Settle down, pretty boy. We'll find him." Morgan stepped inside. "Did you hear him running?"

"No, I was counting!"

"Alright, we'll start in the living room then."

"Morgan?" Reid asked as Morgan walked past him. Morgan stopped and turned to him. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, pretty boy. We haven't found Henry yet." Reid nodded once and took after Morgan.

"Right."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Where the HELL could he be? He's only five!" Morgan sighed as he flopped on to the couch next to Reid, who held his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I lost him. JJ is going to kill me." Reid whimpered. "Forget JJ, DAVE is going to kill me." Morgan wanted to comfort his friend, but what Reid said was the cold, hard truth.

"Look, the front door was locked, right?" Reid nodded. "And the windows are locked?" Once again Reid nodded. "Ok so he has to be in the apartment somewhere. Now, are the vents screwed in?"

"All, but... one..." Reid jumped up and ran to the vent in the hallway. With enthusiasm, Reid tore the vent cover from its hole and peeked inside. Reid sighed as he saw no little Henry. "He's not here. Now we really have looked everywhere."

"We are missing somewhere." Morgan sat and ran through his head every room and every possible hiding place in the apartment. Reid watched him as he plotted out how he was imagining Dave and JJ would kill him.

Morgan stood up suddenly and walked to the window, pulling the curtains aside and reached out, pulling up the top of the window seat. Reid scrambled to his feet and rushed to Morgan's side, sighing as they watched the little boy sleeping amongst the pillows and blankets Reid kept stored there.

"I forgot this was here" Reid admitted. Morgan nodded.

"I did too, until now." Morgan reached over and picked Henry up, cradling him in his arms and moving him to sleep on Reid's large bed. Reid pulled the blankets up over Henry's body. Henry's eyes opened and he gave a sleepy smile to his two uncles.

"Uncle Derek?"

"What's up, little man?"

"I no like spinch."

"You mean spinach?" Henry nodded, yawning.

"Yeah, that. Next time tell Uncle Spencer to buy hot dogs." Morgan chuckled as Reid's face heated.

"I'll be sure to do that, kid. Get some sleep." Henry nodded and his eyes closed once again. Morgan and Reid left the room, keeping the door open so Henry wouldn't get scared if he woke up.

"Well we found him, I better get back to Maria."

"I'm sorry I pulled you away from your date." Morgan shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I think I'd rather have been here anyway. You have a brain at least. Well," Morgan jerked his thumb at the front door, "I'll see you at work on Monday." Morgan turned and started for the door.

"Morgan?" Morgan turned to face Reid, his eyebrows raised curiously. "Want to watch Star Trek with me?" Morgan chuckled and looked at the door before looking at Reid again.

"Sure, pretty boy." He walked back over and the two settled onto Reid's couch as Reid pressed play. "Thanks, Morgan."

"No thanks needed, Reid." Morgan was silent for a moment. "But next time you aren't watching him alone." Reid smiled.

"Deal."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: M/G shippers I apologize for the beginning, but I needed it that way to make my nice little piece there! Did you all like it? I sure hope so! Nebula- you especially! Thank you all for reading and if you feel so inclined, I sure would appreciate a review!


End file.
